Change The Fate: The Fallen Angel Arise
by Saramagician
Summary: There is always a light in the middle of darkness, you just must be brave enough to see it and to embrace it! Then, you will see that you don't need to take the burden all by yourself; you see that you are not alone. Mention of child abuse and attempted suicide. A sequel to 'Face The World Alone: Tale Of A Fallen Angel'. Please read that one first.
1. He is a Death Eater wannabe, isn't he?

Change The Fate: The Fallen Angel Arise

By Saramagician

****Disclaimer******:** I don't own Harry Potter, if I did...I think you can guess what would happen!

****Rate******: **Rated T just to be safe  
****Summary******: **There is always a light in the middle of darkness, you just must be brave enough to see it and to embrace it! Then, you will see that you don't need to take the burden all by yourself; you see that you are not alone. A sequel to 'Face The World Alone: Tale Of A Fallen Angel'  
****Warning: ****Mention of child abuse and attempt suicide, some violence and bloodshed in later chapters, but not any thing explicit! Don't like it, don't read it!  
****A/N******:** Hello my lovely readers! I know, I'm really bad in updating! Here is the first chapter of sequel as I promised. I hope you enjoy it! Let me know what you think. Any grammar and spelling mistake is mine, and I'll be grateful if you tell me about them, so I can correct them!

* * *

**Chapter 1:** He is a Death Eater wannabe, isn't he?

Tension in the Hospital Wing was high. The Mediwitch was casting spells in a desperate measure in the hope that the patient react well to one of them. Two other adult were watching the scene while glancing at each other from time to time. However, a gasp and a sound of something hitting the floor turned everyone's attention from the limp form on the bed. Three adult turned toward the intruder sharply while the teenager in the next bed, behind curtains was wondering if the voice belongs to the person he thought it was?

~THIS IS A PAGE BREAK~

Lily Evans couldn't believe what she was seeing. All she thought was to sneak in hospital, check on James (Yes, he was James for her; at least it was James in her mind) and deliver his favorite food she had picked up from Great Hall, and then go to common room and spend a good evening there. However, the scene that greeted her was even beyond her imagination.

She was so shocked that she didn't even know that she had made a noise or that the food that she brought with was spilled all over the floor. She didn't even notice three adults were now gazing at her with shocked or angry faces. All she saw was her former friend, bloody and filthy lying on the hospital bed.

After several second of stillness, Poppy Pomfrey pulled herself out of her shock and immediately drew the sheets up to her patient's chin to hide all the sights, but even that wasn't enough because the sheet start to turn red and it didn't hide the red stains on the floor and bed. Lily didn't notice even that because the image of Severus' broken body was still fresh in her mind.

Poppy cleared her throat to bring everyone out of their shocked state. "What are you doing here, Miss. Evans?" she asked a little sharply, but not unkindly.

Lily blinked once, twice, and then in a low voice said "What happened?"

'It isn't happening! It can't happen!' It was all Lily could think of. She thought that Severus should be with his dark friends planning, hurting others, and laughing, but the thought of him on his death bed wasn't something she thought was possible. Then a thought crossed her mind. Did he get injured in a duel or a fight; a fight in which he and his friends were hurting someone? This thought made her frown and made her eyes flash with anger.

'Of course he got injured in a duel when he was doing God knows what!' She thought with herself. A timid voice in the back of her head said that maybe she was wrong and some other thing had happened, but she pushed that thought aside. He wasn't her friend any more. 'If he was ever her friend in the first place!' Another voice whispered in her head. 'Perhaps he was just using you all these years!' Lily found herself agreeing with it. 'And exactly what has he gained from using you?' The first timid voice asked. 'It is not a time to fight with myself' she thought with a sigh that fortunately shut both of the voices up.

After a moment of silence in her mind, Lily continued where she left up. 'He is a Death Eater in training and he surely deserved what he got!' she had a feeling that it wasn't right, but she ignored it. "It doesn't matter! Wherever he got those wounds, he deserved it. I don't even care if he dies, because he is a Death Eater wannabe." She muttered loud enough for everyone in the Hospital to hear, perhaps in the hopes that saying it aloud will make it true. She nodded to herself satisfied with her thought, and then turned on her heels and left the hospital wing, her mission forgotten.

At Lily words, James shuddered. Perhaps because he knew the truth, but whatever it was he felt about Snape; he didn't like Snape! And he thought that the slimy Death Eater deserved everything he got! Well, at least what he got from them, the Marauders! Because he is still a slimy Slytherin who wanted to be a Death Eater!

'Don't delude yourself! You are not that much different from the Death Eaters; the real ones, not people like Snape because he is not one of them! He just fought with you because you started it first and even when he started it, he was just getting back at you for something you had done! He never hurt anyone except with his words he always said when he was with _his friends'_

'Even if it was true and he never hurt anyone; he didn't stop them either!' James said back in his head to that voice.

'Well, for one, Remus didn't do anything when you hurt him and other people! Does this mean that Remus is a Death Eater, too? Let's not forget that Remus is a Prefect and he _should _actually do something about your pranks! Furthermore, didn't you hear what Dumbledore just said? He's had to deal with them already! Even if he didn't have to deal with them, he still had to slept in same dormitory as them, and if Slytherins are as nasty as you claim them to be, then they could have done everything they wanted to do to him and who would have backed him up? You, Dumbledore, or his father who is the reason behind him being in the next bed?'

James did not have an answer so he decided to just ignore it. He didn't know where that treacherous thought has come from; Accusing Remus and sympathizing with Snape! James shook his head and tried to think about what he was thinking before that voice had interrupted it. Although he didn't like the Slytherin boy and thought that he had deserved and still deserved whatever James and his friends did to him, but the way Lily said it was wrong! James didn't know why, but every time he thought about her words, a chill would go down his spine. Perhaps because he didn't think that the kind Lily Evans with fire hair and green eyes could wish another being harm let alone their death and Snape at that. Yes, the boy had insulted her in the worst way possible and he didn't deserve being friends with Evans in the first place, but she had been his friend for at least five years and defended him left and right in front of everyone no less! And that was his first mistake toward Evans; he never bad mouthed her or anyone in front of her! So why the sudden change?

James' thoughts were interrupted by Dumbledore's voice from other side of curtains. "No, Minerva! Let me speak to her," Albus said calmly.

Minerva sighed. "Alright, but make sure she understands, Albus! If Severus does come back, he'll need as many people as possible to help him which aren't many to start with." She said softly. Albus nodded and turned toward the hospital doors.

~THIS IS ANOTHER PAGE BREAK~

Albus Dumbledore didn't usually question his actions, but sometimes he found himself doing it over and again. And most of those times and actions involved a certain boy named Severus Snape. He'd always marked him as an arrogant, selfish, spoiled brat that always tried to get attention of others in a bad way! Albus always saw him as a prejudiced Slytherin that will be one of the first people who will join Tom Riddle. Of course there were signs such as his blood status, but Albus told himself that he wouldn't be fooled with those things as the children with one pureblood parent from families such as the Princes and Malfoys are as prejudiced as the rest of them. How wrong he was. However, there was one thing that Albus was sure of and it was that Tom won't mind marking half-bloods as his as long as they had their uses for him! And Severus would have been such asset to his collection because he was talented and eager! Eager to hurt people because why else would a boy his age know such long list of curses. The boy surely enjoyed hurting people. Well, it was what he thought until recently, but not anymore! He sighed. Actually, he couldn't have been more wrong. Where he saw a sadistic boy who learned curses to hurt others, there was actually a hurt boy who learned curses to defend himself. Early on he put him among people who couldn't be saved and decided that punishing him, not helping him, or telling others what he, the great Albus Dumbledore thinks of him, is the best of course of action. He thought this way he could put his energy into saving those who were not yet in Tom's league (Unlike Severus!). He hoped that by distancing himself from students like Severus, others would reconsider joining Tom Riddle.

But now he knew better; the one who needs saving is Severus.

He sighed again. It wasn't solving anything. Soon he'll reach Miss Evans he hoped that it wasn't too late. That people would be able to change their view of Severus and see him as the boy he is without them having to put every aspect of his life on screen. He knew if Severus did wake up and decide not to join the Death Eaters – which was Albus new goal to achieve and he always achieved what he wants – then he'll have a harder time than before, and he'll need as much support as he can get. However he knew that if Severus did wake up and they allowed his secret to be known to everyone then there would be no chance of him trusting Albus. Speaking of trust; he had some plan for Severus, but he had to find a way to buy the boy's trust first.

His thoughts were interrupted when he turned a corner and saw a red head at the end of corridor. He shook his head and quickened his pace. When he reached a short distance from her, he called her name softly. In the silence of the corridor she heard it clearly, stopped, and her body went rigid. She slowly turned and spoke, her eyes on the floor. "I'm sorry, Headmaster. I was just upset and the words just _slipped out my mouth_"

"It is alright, Miss. Evans. I just wanted to speak a little with you, if you have time!" Dumbledore said gently all the while smiling.

"Um …Yes, I have time" Lily answered hesitantly.

"So let's go somewhere more comfortable and …private" Dumbledore suggested while turning back to the way they had come and went towards nearest staircase.

Lily followed him, lost in her thoughts. She couldn't imagine what the headmaster wanted to talk about with her. All the possible scenarios went through her mind and by the time she realized it; they were in front of gargoyle which jumped aside without any word being exchanged.

****TBC...****

* * *

What do you think? I haven't figured out which path this story will take, so I'm ready to consider every idea you have, just PM me or write it in your reviews.

Those people who think that Lily was a little harsh and thus OOC, I want to tell them that if, after knowing Severus for 6 years, she could tell Severus what she told him in canon, then after four month which Severus and Lily had no contact, she still has that mind set. I mentioned somewhere that there was a nagging voice in her head that said that was not true, but Lily pushed that aside as she didn't 'want' to believe it!


	2. Finding common ground

Change The Fate: The Fallen Angel Arise

By Saramagician

**Disclaimer**: Do I look like J. K. Rowling to you? No? Ok, its settled then!

**Rate**: Rated T just to be safe

**Summary**: There is always a light in the middle of darkness, you just must be brave enough to see it and to embrace it! Then, you will see that you don't need to take the burden all by yourself; you see that you are not alone. A sequel to 'Face The World Alone: Tale Of A Fallen Angel'

**Warning: **Mention of child abuse and attempt suicide, some violence and bloodshed in later chapters, but not any thing explicit! Don't like it, don't read it!

**A/N**: Life is really hectic, so I don't know when I'll manage to update! I try my best to update soon, but no promise! Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited, and alerted. An especial thanks to Alethea27 for her help.

* * *

"_So let's go somewhere more comfortable and …private" Dumbledore suggested while turning back to the way they had come and went towards nearest staircase. _

_Lily followed him, lost in her thoughts. She couldn't imagine what the headmaster wanted to talk about with her. All possible scenarios went through her mind and by the time she realized it; they were in front of gargoyle which jumped aside without any word being exchanged._

**Chapter 2: **Finding common ground

Lily felt nervous as she followed the headmaster up the stairs and into his office. Dumbledore sat in his chair and Lily after closing door joined him, sitting in a chair in front of the headmaster's desk. There was silence as Dumbledore gazed intensely at Lily which made her squirm in her seat and then abruptly he asked, "May I ask what you were doing in the Hospital Wing at this hour?"

"I ...um …I went to Hospital Wing to deliver Potter his food as his friend asked me!" She blurted out the first thing that came to her mind which although it wasn't the complete truth; it wasn't far from it either. Sirius and Remus were speaking aloud about James' favorite food and how bad that they can't deliver it to him. Sirius and Peter were in detention with Filch, Remus had prefect duty and had to report to McGonagall, and that how good it would have been if one of their housemates did it. They were throwing side glances at her all the while to see her reaction when they thought she was not looking. It was obvious that they wanted her to do it, but in the end, it was her decision to do it. However, she won't admit that to herself let alone the headmaster even if her life depended on it.

"It was kind of you to do that," the headmaster's voice startled her and brought her out of her musing.

"About what happened in Hospital Wing …"

"I told you, Headmaster, it just slipped …" Lily started to say, but seeing Dumbledore's raised hand, her voice trailed off.

"As I've already said, it is alright, but I wanted to ask what do you think about what you saw?" At Lily's puzzled look he elaborated "What I mean is that considering your comment and yes, I know it was unintentional, but I want to know what you think might have happened to Severus?"

"It was clear that he had brought it upon himself. He and his _friends _were probably up to no good, fought a duel, and ended up like this," she said it _'matter of fact'_ tone in a low voice, but both she and Dumbledore noticed the doubt that marred her tone.

"So you think Severus is one the supporters of the man who calls himself Lord Voldemort?"

Lily suppressed a shudder at the name. She was getting confused as she didn't understand where the headmaster was going with that line of questioning, but she answered them nonetheless.

"Of course he is! Everyone say that he is and it is really obvious. He is the member of that group of Slytherins who always hurt and mock other students, especially the younger ones!"

"Everyone?" Dumbledore nodded absentmindedly and asked, "Do you think the same thing? I've heard you know him from before Hogwarts and you were his friend, but the members of this group don't seem friendly to Muggleborns. How is it possible for him to befriend people who are not good to his friend from before Hogwarts?"

"Yes, I know him from before, but he is not my friend anymore"

"May I ask why?"

"He changed. He wasn't the same person when he started to hang out with the other Slytherins. My friends have told me for years that I should not continue our friendship, but I didn't listen. However, in the end they were right and I could only make excuses for him so much. I found out my friends were right the hard way!" Lily said with mixed emotion filling her voice. Her head was bowed, her eyes were distant, and she was playing with edge of her robes.

"What changed you mind? What was the hard way that you found out Severus is one of them?"

"He insulted me," Lily said simply and sharply, any sympathy that was in her voice a moment ago, evaporated.

If this wasn't what Dumbledore expected, he showed no sign of surprise. "May I ask you how he insulted you?" Dumbledore inquired.

Lily shook her head a little and said "It doesn't matter! As I said it was not the only obstacle between us. Our ways were different from the start and he cared about his Slytherins friends more than he cared about our friendship! I was a fool and made excuses for years to my friends to remain friends with him, but he didn't care enough to keep our friendship!"

'I beg to differ as I at least know that he cared enough for your friendship that it was the only thing that gave him motivation to live after his mother death. He cared enough after losing you that he tried to take his own life,' Dumbledore thought. 'And from the way you are talking, my girl, I think you had decided long ago to sacrifice your friendship with Severus for your friends in your house. I know as a matter of fact that the Slytherins tried to _discourage_ Severus from befriending people with less blood status and now Gryffindors are trying to do the same, but with different reasoning. It is like everyone was trying to separate these two. Was this just house rivalry? If it was then the situation is bad for rivalries to come, but a voice in the back of Albus' mind started to speak. 'Of course, it your fault –' but before the voice managed to finish the sentence, Albus pushed it and all the other thoughts behind his shield to process later. 'I have a conversation to finish,' he reminded himself. Now, thinking of it, he decided it would be better if they continued their conversation at another time. It was getting late and Lily Evans didn't seem to be the type to be convinced anytime soon.

"That will be all Miss Evans. I have to ask you to not tell anyone of what you saw in the Hospital Wing or the talk we had."

Lily couldn't understand what was going on. Dumbledore brought her to his office, interrogated her, and now is dismissing her. She stood up while trying to make sense out of her talk with the headmaster and what she saw in Hospital Wing when Dumbledore's last request tugged her mind to attention. She narrowed her eyes and looked at Dumbledore. What did he have in his mind? Doesn't he want to punish Snape and his friend? It was not like they said anything important or that she saw anything special in hospital Wing anyway! Why did Dumbledore ask her to remain silent? What is he playing at? Why would Dumbledore want to cover for them, especially after what they had done to others? Mary for example.

Lily realized she'd spoken the last question aloud when she saw the change to Dumbledore's demeanor. Then with Gryffindor courage which was nonexistent a second before she continued, "I mean …you are among people who fight Death Eaters! Why are you supporting them?" She asked.

"I assure you Miss. Evans that I'm not covering for anyone's actions! What happened to Severus has nothing to do with what you think has happened, namely Death Eaters and their activities." Dumbledore said calmly, his voice firm unlike the gentle one he was speaking in before.

"Then what happened to him?" Asked Lily with a look of doubt or was that fear on her face and her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Dumbledore looked at her for several second then said "It is late; you should go back to your dormitory and sleep"

"What? You really think I can sleep with this situation? I won't be able to sleep till I know what happened to him!" Her voice raised an octave at the end of her speech."

Dumbledore sighed. "Even if we don't consider the hour, I'm not sure how much I can tell you as it is a confidential matter. I suggest you to go back to your dormitory and ask Severus when he awakens."

"I can't wait till morning, and even if I could; I still couldn't ask him as we are not on speaking terms anymore!" Lily said.

"You mean the time he insulted you was the last time you spoke?" Dumbledore asked with a look that made Lily think he already knew the answer.

"Yes ...no, he came to Gryffindor tower and we spoke. He apologized and explained. I told him that I can't be his friend anymore and he went." Lily felt bad since it was the second time she hadn't told the truth. However, with the way Dumbledore was looking at her, she just couldn't say that they argued that night.

"I see," was all Dumbledore said. Lily was a really bad liar, Dumbledore found that out then and there, but he decided to not comment on it or the fact that she lied to his face.

Lily wanted to leave as soon as possible, but she admitted that her curiosity was peaked. She was curious about Dumbledore's strange behavior and questions about what had really happened to Severus. She told herself again and again that she didn't care and it was just curiosity why she wanted to know about Severus' predicament. If Severus' condition had nothing to do with his Death Eaters friends then what? Suddenly a thought came to her mind.

"Did Marauders do that to him? Is that why they are in detention? Or did Severus go into Forbidden Forest and forest's creatures attacked him? Or Perhaps …"

Albus sighed and raised his hand to silence the student in front of him. He knew then and there that this girl wouldn't go without having answers and even if he denied her the answers she sought then she'll start speculating about the situation and by the look of it, they are getting wilder and stranger. He wanted to tell her, but he had to be careful about his words. He needed to buy Lily's sympathy towards Severus, but he also needed to earn the trust of Severus as well for his plan to work. He knew that Severus didn't trust him – he really hadn't given him any reason to do so. If Severus' secret reached unwanted ears then he would never trust Dumbledore. Therefore, he had to be careful how much he is going to tell her and how he is doing so. More importantly, he had to make sure no matter Lily's reaction to the news or the fact that she either is going to reconcile with Severus or not, she won't spill one word of this to anyone. With that in mind Dumbledore start to speak. "No, what put Severus in this predicament happened outside of Hogwarts." He saw she is going to ask more question, so he continued to stop her. "No, Severus didn't exit school ground because he was not here in the first place when it happened!" He said cryptically.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked confused.

"You said you knew Severus from before school. What do you know from his home life?"

"Excuse me professor, but what does this have to do with what happened to Severus?"

"We'll cover that subject as well, but now if you don't mind answering my questions. What do you know of his home life?"

"Well ...his father worked in the Mills and his mother was mostly home. Their financial condition was not good. Um ...I have heard rumors that his father drank and that the sounds of arguing, shouting and screaming can be heard from their house."

"Has no one called local authorities?" Dumbledore asked.

"Spinner's End is a creepy area. It is normal to hear such thing from the houses there."

"What had Severus told you?" Dumbledore asked already having a good idea of what the answer would be.

"Um ...Not much, he didn't like to speak of his home. He said that his parents usually argue and that sometimes he's not permitted to go to park and play and had to stay home to help his mother. He said his father doesn't like magic or most anything! He never told me his address; he always insisted that we should meet at the park near our homes. He told me to wait for him for half an hour and if he didn't came by that time I should go back because it is one of his indoors days. That's all I know. Now can you tell me what this has to do with anything or why you just asked questions from the moment we came into your office and what really happened to Severus?" Lily told him everything she knew. She was tired of all of these questions and Dumbledore talking in riddles and beating around the bush. She didn't understand what he is hiding or why or the reason behind so many questions!

Dumbledore sighed. 'So he hadn't even told his best friend! And here he had expected Severus to go to an adult for help! His explanations were wonderful, half truths that their validity can't be investigated. His parent arguing and him staying indoor to help his mother.

"I'm sorry about questions, but we are getting there. Did Severus tell you about his father ever hurting him?"

Lily narrowed her eyes "I once asked him if his father hurt him. He said that whenever his father want to hurt him, his mother protected him and that they usually argued after such occasion. Are you trying to tell me that Severus' father did that to him?" She asked incredulously.

"Yes ...today we found out that Severus hadn't come to Hogwarts this year without any prior notification. Professor McGonagall and I investigated and found him in his home in the condition you saw him."

Lily's eyes were as wide as a saucer. "His father?" She muttered under her breath. "But what about his mother? Didn't she do anything? Why did it take one month for someone to notice that Severus hadn't come to school?" She asked her voice rising as she went on.

Dumbledore knew he shouldn't be surprised that Severus hadn't told her, but he was. "His mother passed away near the end of last term. He didn't tell you, I take it?"

Lily's legs became shaky and she sat down on her chair again. "No, he didn't," she murmured. Whatever reasons she thought had been behind Severus' condition, weren't true! 'Oh, it must have been very hard for Severus. His mother was one of the only people who Severus loved very much; her death must have been hard!' she thought.

'He was grieving and those Marauders were pranking him left and right and instead of sticking by his side, comforting and helping him, you left him!' That nagging voice said in the back of her mind.

'Well, it still isn't a good reason for saying what he said. In case you have forgotten, I was trying to help!' Lily said to in answer to the voice.

'Put yourself in his shoes, he must have been really upset. I'm not making excuses for what he did. All I'm saying is that you always knew Severus had a temper and they humiliated him in front of half of school. He just lost control. You would have lashed out too, wouldn't you?'

'Well, how was I supposed to know he was that upset about everything? He didn't tell me anything!' Lily said indignantly.

'There was no need for him to tell you he was upset about all the pranks Marauders pull on him, it was obvious! And about his mother's death, did he really have time to tell you? How much time did you spend with him last year? Were you away from your friends enough for him to speak with you? You always knew Severus rarely spoke about his parents and his home life! I don't think he would have approached you even if he had the opportunity! What did you expect him to do? To walk up to you and your friends, tell you his mother has died, and ask for your comfort?'

Lily didn't have an answer to that, but she wasn't going to back down. 'But it still doesn't account for being friends with those –' Lily suddenly noticed the ridiculousness of situation. She was arguing with herself and was trying to win the fight. 'Well, the last thing I need now is to be admitted to St. Mungo's mental ward.'

A hand on her shoulders made her jump. She turned her head and saw it was headmaster and he was looking at her with a kind look and his lips were moving. 'When did headmaster came to this side of desk? What is he saying?' Lily shook her head to clear it and concentrated on Dumbledore's words.

"...ly! Lily! Are you alright?"

"Yes ...yes, I'm fine. Can I go?"

Before Dumbledore answered her, the fireplace flared to life and McGonagall stepped out. After she cleaned her clothes of soot, she raised her head and looked surprised at seeing Lily there.

"Headmaster, it is well after curfew! What is Miss. Evans still doing here?" She asked.

"I'm sorry Minerva; our discussion took longer than I anticipated. Actually, Miss Evans was going back to her dormitory. Did you need to talk about something with me?" Dumbledore said calmly.

McGonagall looked from Dumbledore to Lily and back to Dumbledore, a look of uncertainty on her face, but with a nod from Dumbledore she said. "He stopped fighting the potions miraculously and now he is stable. But Poppy said there will be some complications and asked me to tell you go to Hospital Wing as soon as you can. I'll escort Miss. Evans to her dormitory and join you."

There was no need to guess who she was talking about. Lily sighed inaudibly. No matter what she said, she didn't want Severus to die, especially now when she knew he hadn't done anything to deserve what he got! She looked to Dumbledore for permission to go and at seeing his nod she stood. There was a lot of things she had to think about so she doubted that sleep would come that night.

When she was near the door with McGonagall's hand on her shoulder, Dumbledore called her back.

"I still have to ask you to promise that you won't share anything that's happened with anyone even Severus himself – should you choose to speak with him again."

"Um ...Yes, Of course, I promise I won't," she said and then turned and walked out of door with a pensive look on her face.

Dumbledore sighed. "I hope everything turns out well," he said as he stood and made his way towards the fireplace. Fawkes started to sing a sad melody from his perch.

**TBC...**

* * *

Tell me what you think!

This chapter is dedicated to Alethea27.


	3. Complications

Change The Fate: The Fallen Angel Arise

By Saramagician

**Disclaimer****:** I own everything, and pigs fly!

**Rate****: **Rated T just to be safe  
**Summary****: **There is always a light in the middle of darkness, you just must be brave enough to see it and to embrace it! Then, you will see that you don't need to take the burden all by yourself; you see that you are not alone. A sequel to 'Face The World Alone: Tale Of A Fallen Angel'  
**Warning: **Mention of child abuse and attempt suicide, some violence and bloodshed in later chapters, but not any thing explicit! Don't like it, don't read it!  
**A/N****:** I'm sorry for my irregular updating; I'm busy and a little lazy! Motivate me to update faster by reviewing! *Smirk* I want to thank everyone who read, reviewed, favorited, and alerted this story. An especial thanks to Alethea27 for her help.

* * *

**Chapter 3:** Complications

After headmaster's exit, the healing chambers become silent except a sound of clinking vials. James was brought out of his thoughts by Professor McGonagall's voice. "What is it?"

"He's stopped fighting my spells and potions." Matron said worryingly.

"Oh, Thank Merlin! Now you can heal him." There was a moment of silence. "Poppy, it is a good sign, isn't it? If so then why do you seem even more worried?"

"I don't know why he stopped; It it could be a sign that he has went too far and doesn't even have the will to fight me anymore. In that case I don't think I can do anything more for him!"

"Let's try to save him now. If that isn't the case then we are wasting precious time worrying for naught and we may even really lose him while we could use that time to save him!"

"Yes …yes, you are right!"

After that they worked in complete silence. The only noises that could be heard were the sounds of shuffling feet and clicking of vials against one another.

James didn't know what to think anymore. He didn't know what to make of his archenemy's condition; didn't know what to feel about the other boy's possible death. Should he be happy? Was what he said last term about the problem being Snape's existence true? Did he really wish the death of another person?

He knew as a matter of fact, he would miss the best victim of their pranks and would be sad that he is dead and they can't pull more pranks on him, but was that the extent of his feeling for the

Snape boy? A teenager his age, a classmate, a human! '_He is Snape for Merlin's sake! Why should I feel anything else_?' He didn't know anymore whether he really feels no sympathy for Snape or he does feel sympathy, but is in denial!

"He is stable for now," said Madam Pomfrey.

"Poppy, will he make a full recovery?"

"I don't know! He will have to wake up for me to be able to tell how much damage he sustained. However, even in the case that he wakes up and has no permanent damage; I'm afraid there still will be some complications in regards to his recovery."

"Complications? What sort of complications?"

"Can you call Albus, while I clean up here? I prefer to explain it once and he will have to be informed. Wait in my office when you came back. I'll come shortly."

"OK, are you sure you don't want my help here?"

"No, but thank you, Minerva"

There was sound of footsteps moving away and after that, there was just sound of rustling sheets and vials clicking. After few minutes there was complete silence and then there was whispering. James strained his ears to hear what is being said and just understood the last part.

"...rest well, Severus, we've got you."

After that James heard the sound of Matron's footsteps moving away from the bed, of curtains being closed, and her footsteps quickly fading as Madam Pomfrey went towards her office. James was irritated.

He wanted to know about the complications of Snape's recovery and to hear the adults discussing it; it was just curiosity or so he told himself.

There was another reason that he didn't wanted the adults to move to the nurse's office; it meant that he would be left alone with his conflicting emotions and disordered thoughts which he didn't like at all. It was then that James knew for sure he wasn't going to get any sleep that night. He lay in his bed quietly and listened to the soft and shallow breathing of the boy behind the curtain. The dam of his thoughts broke and he spent the rest of the night in a storm of swirling emotions.

~* HERE, HERE, I'M A PAGE BREAK*~

When Minerva came out of floo network in nurse's office, she found Albus and Poppy seated, sipping tea with a dish of biscuit on the table between them. She joined them and soon had a cup in her hand. After several minutes of companionable silence, Albus put his tea cup down and cleared his throat.

"Minerva said there are some complications in regard to Severus' condition."

Poppy sighed. "Yes ...first, there is the possibility that Severus may never wake up. He has had several concussions and though I didn't find any bleeding in his brain, it doesn't mean that there is no damage. I gave him some basic healing potions for possible damage to brain, but if the damage exceeds some limitation, they won't healed by a basic potion. In these cases the details of ailment should be determined which as it is brain we are speaking is hard or even impossible. After that the symptoms should be analyzed, so a cure could be found. The number of cases that a cure was found and worked can be counted with one hand. Also there is the matter of his spine; it was damaged and though I managed to heal it completely; I don't know if the damage to his nerves has been healed. For all I know he could be paralyzed from waist down."

"So what you are trying to say is that the chance of Severus healing is low?" Minerva asked.

"No, I'm saying the chance of Severus making a full recovery is almost zero; that even if Severus has no lasting nerve damage in his brain or spine, he'll have other permanent damage. After all these years the abuse has taken its toll on his immune system so he'll have a weaker immune system in comparison to others. In addition his body is malnourished, his muscles are weak from lack of food and activity these past months, and he is going to have problem with keeping down anything. And all of these are beside the mental state he is going to be after four month in that hell!"

"This means that …"

"This means that we are facing a problem! Severus is going to need help for his daily routines as his body is weak and he also need lots of therapy and support from an adult he trusts as he is the kind of boy who won't accept help from anyone. The only adult he trusted was his mother who is dead! Who is going to take care of him? I personally don't have a problem with taking care of him, but I don't think he will let me to do it. Also, I don't think he would like to stay in Hospital Wing where students can see him in this situation. There might also be some problem with the Ministry about keeping him here; umm ...actually now that I think about it in his condition the Ministry is going to leave him in a hospital and when he's finished his therapy; he'll be placed in an orphanage as he doesn't have a magical guardian anymore."

"More like leaving him in an orphanage in first place!" Minerva muttered grimly.

Dumbledore sighed and after several moments of silence said "We have time and we'll think of something."

~*I'M ANOTHER PAGE BREAK*~

The second morning since the whole 'Snape incident' as James had started to call it in his mind; James got permission from Madam Pomfrey to leave Hospital Wing. He put his clothes on and put the hospital gown on the bed. Before going out of the Infirmary, he made his way toward the opening in curtains around the next bed. He took a look in Madam Pomfrey's office and made sure that she is busy then slowly pushed the curtain aside and went inside.

He was tired; he hadn't slept last night or the night before. The first night they brought Snape in, he couldn't sleep even after Madam Pomfrey announced Snape stable and McGonagall went to inform the Headmaster. He couldn't put the thought of Snape out of his mind. He was in conflict with himself and it caused sleep to elude him. The next morning and night wasn't any different. He spent them in a daze. He could hardly remember a word of what his friends said during their visit the day before.

The problem was that he didn't know what to think; he still thought Snape was a nasty, greasy git. Some of the pranks he played on them were really bad. However, he was thinking now that perhaps the way they treated him wasn't very good either. Not that he hadn't deserved it, but if what Dumbledore said about him not getting along with other Slytherins then ...well, he didn't know what to think anymore. Perhaps that was the reason he was standing there staring at his unconscious archenemy's still form on the bed. Perhaps, he hoped by staring at Snape long enough, he'll find the answers.

Snape's face was as white as the pillow he was lying on and his black hair was like splashed ink in the whiteness of the sheets around it. His breathes were shallow as if he didn't have the energy to take deeper breathes. It made something in him stir. He still didn't know what to think about all of this and he still didn't like Snape, but perhaps they could focus most of their pranks on other Slytherins like that cruel boy, Mulciber who attacked Mary. They'll still play pranks on Snape because there was a reason he was their favorite victim, but they could reduce the number of their pranks and spend their ideas on others. He nodded his head thinking it is a good idea and he is going to share it with his friends.

After that he sneaked quickly out of Hospital wing before Madam Pomfrey saw him because considering the history he shared with the boy lying there, he thought it is better to not get caught anywhere near him.

**TBC...**

* * *

Tell me what you think!


	4. Two Horrible Fates

Change The Fate: The Fallen Angel Arise

By Saramagician

**Disclaimer****:** The word 'disclaimer' is enough explanation, isn't it?

**Rate****: **Rated T just to be safe  
**Summary****: **There is always a light in the middle of darkness, you just must be brave enough to see it and to embrace it! Then, you will see that you don't need to take the burden all by yourself; you see that you are not alone. A sequel to 'Face The World Alone: Tale Of A Fallen Angel'  
**Warning: **Mention of child abuse and attempt suicide, some violence and bloodshed in later chapters, but not any thing explicit! Don't like it, don't read it!  
**A/N****:** Hello everyone! I know, I know, last update was ages ago and this is short, but I'm really busy! And like always a big thank you to Alethea27 for her help!

* * *

**Chapter 4:** Two Horrible Fates

It was the morning of third day since Severus Snape was admitted in Hospital Wing of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Albus Dumbledore the current headmaster of school was sitting behind his desk in his office, looking out the window at the scene below. There was a pile of parchment on his desk that he should read and respond to, but he couldn't concentrate on them. Instead he was looking at the lake which reflected the sun's rays, his mind on a certain boy, thinking about what Poppy Pomfrey had said. He wanted to fill the role of the adult Severus needed, but the problem was that Severus didn't trust him. It wasn't the boy's fault, no, not only had he not done anything for Severus to trust him, but also he had given every reason he needed to not trust him. When he thought about all the situations regarding Severus, he saw how many grave mistakes he has made; especially the Whomping Willow incident; he should have handled things better.

After he thought about the incident, he poured his memories into his Pensieve and went through them several times and he realized how it must look to Severus; that he didn't care one bit about Severus' life. How he wished he had acted differently that night or at least talked to Severus about what happened; to reassure him that he cared about his life and that he knows what Sirius did was wrong, but he couldn't do anything because of Remus. His musings were interrupted by a knocking sound at corner of his window by a Ministry owl. He stood, opened the window to let the owl in, and retrieved the letter. He gave the bird a snack and let it fly out of window. He looked at the seal of letter and noticed it was from Children Support Services and something stirred inside of him. The first thought that came to his mind was that it was about Severus. He wasn't disappointed when he broke the seal and read it. It said that Severus' father had gone to the local authorities and claimed that Severus had stolen money from him had ran away. Tobias also claimed that '_he doesn't care about money and just wants his son back_' and that '_he can't bear to live even one day without Severus, especially now that his mother had passed on_!' Why Tobias Snape would claim such a thing when it is evident that he didn't care one bit about Severus; Albus had no idea, but he was going to find out!

Attached to the letter was a copy of cancellation form of Severus' study signed by Tobias Snape on the date of funeral of Severus' mother. Dumbledore remembered the exact date since he thought it strange that Severus had returned to school immediately after the funeral and so the date had gotten stuck in his mind.

According to the law every magical child has to take his OWLs whether they went to school or were homeschooled, but not everyone needs to take NEWTs. If a student who went to school after OWLs has their parents' consent, they sign a cancellation form for NEWTs.

The rest of Ministry letter had referenced the cancelation form and stated that as Severus' father had signed the cancellation form, Severus shouldn't be accepted at Hogwarts and in case Severus came to Hogwarts or they had news of his whereabouts; he should be reported to Ministry immediately and returned to his 'worried' family.

After rereading the letter to be sure he hadn't missed anything, Albus folded it and put it on the desk with a sigh. It made everything worse. He couldn't keep the fact that Severus is at Hogwarts hidden for long, because he usually wrote a response to Ministry to acknowledge receiving the Cancellation form – he usually sent his reply to Department of Magical Education as it is from them he usually received the letters. Now that he thought about it, it was strange! No matter how much paperwork one case has, they always send an announcement and a copy of the form during the summer before start of the term, not one month into it! Another thing he is going to need to investigate.

Also, he has to answer the Ministry inquiry whether Severus had been sighted in Hogwarts. However, in this case doing either of them meant condemning Severus to a living hell! Certainly a terrible fate!

The only other option was to bring up the abuse. In that case after a medical examination and registering Severus' and other witness' testimony, an investigation will be done and Severus would need to stay in an orphanage during the duration of investigation. If a case of abuse is proved then Severus would become a charge of Ministry and whether he wants to continue his studies or not, they'll help him accordingly.

However, in Severus case, this option is not an easy way either. There were obstacles in the way! The first one was convincing Severus to consent to medical examination and admittance of abuse; the boy was proud and would not admit it easily, if at all. At the thought of medical examination Albus grimaced. It was humiliating because they did a physical examination besides a magical one and from the things he had heard; they didn't treat the victim well so much so that several cases had been recanted by the victims when they were informed of the need of a physical examination.

Even if Severus consented to that; it would raise some problem. During the examination they would find the scar left by Severus' suicide attempt. Wizarding world was not as good as the Muggle world in the field of psychology and a suicide attempt would ensure a one way ticket to mental ward for Severus. When the Ministry comes across a suicide case, they will immediately label the patient as mad, incurable, and will lock him in St. Mungo's mental ward. Albus had heard of a few case of healers abusing or neglecting patients by his friends in the Magical Law Enforcement department; all of which ended in the healers being declared innocent which Albus thought wasn't true. It was condemning Severus to another kind of hell, but this option caused trouble for Albus himself as well. He should have reported such an important case, but what he did, storing the file in the drawer of his desk and forgetting completely about it, is counted as neglect of his duty. It could very well end in him losing his job; something he couldn't risk, not with Tom growing in power.

Perhaps it was better to help Severus pass on. It would end terribly for Severus either way. Albus shook his head and vanished the thought as soon as it came to him. He shouldn't even think of such things, especially not now when Severus is stable. He had sacrificed lives before, but there was a purpose to it, but Severus's life would be wasted for no reason. No, he won't abandon Severus. He won't let him be another Ariana, a lost life which he still felt guilty about! No, he will save Severus. He owed it to him for after all the times he neglected and abandoned him when he should have helped him.

'_Just the way you abandoned and neglected your duty in caring for her, when you should have helped her!' _a voice said in the back of his mind. He shook his head. No, he won't let that happen! He just had to consult with some people and find another way to solve this.

~*Page Break*~

It was the third day …the third day since she had found out about Severus' condition and he hadn't awakened yet. She was getting really worried and therefore she couldn't stop thinking about him. About the fact that he hid what was going in his house from her and endured everything alone. She wanted to know why he did it. Was it because he didn't trust her or because he didn't want to hurt her? These thoughts did upset her greatly as she suddenly felt that she doesn't know Severus that much; the boy who had been her friend for six years because if Severus managed to hide the fact that his father beat him or perhaps abused him verbally then what else did he hide from her? Could it be that Severus had already joined You-Know-Who and was just pretending to be her friend or perhaps he didn't want to join You-Know-Who and all the time he spent with his friend was an act? She shook her head. If it was so he wouldn't have called her and every Muggleborn the M word, and anyway, why would he need to act like that in front of his friends if he didn't want to join him? She couldn't really tell who Severus was anymore and all these thoughts were making her dizzy!

She couldn't concentrate on anything so stopped trying to focus on what Professor McGonagall was saying and instead told her that she didn't feel well and left Transfiguration class with the promise that she'll let the Matron to check on her. She made her way toward infirmary not because of her promise of course, but because she wanted to check on the subject of her thoughts, the boy who wouldn't stop plaguing her mind.

After letting the Matron check on her and say she is fine and giving her a knowing look; Lily made her way to the only occupied bed with closed curtains and went inside.

She stood there and stared at the prone body on the bed and it was like a soothing balm on her throbbing mind. Suddenly everything in her mind went quiet and in the silence of her mind, she thought she could still hear Severus' pleadings when said he didn't mean it. She didn't know how long she stood there, but when she came out of her reverie; she had purposeful determined eyes and a clear mind. She was going to get answers, real answers. When Severus woke up she is going to talk to him and she will find out which statements were the truth. She will find out which Severus is real and then she will decide what to do!

**TBC...**

* * *

Tell me what you think!


	5. Revelation: Part One

Change The Fate: The Fallen Angel Arise

By Saramagician

**Disclaimer****:** I don't own anything! Well, maybe do I own something, but Harry Potter characters are not among them!

**Rate****: **Rated T just to be safe  
**Summary****: **There is always a light in the middle of darkness, you just must be brave enough to see it and to embrace it! Then, you will see that you don't need to take the burden all by yourself; you see that you are not alone. A sequel to 'Face The World Alone: Tale Of A Fallen Angel'  
**Warning: **Mention of child abuse and attempt suicide, some violence and bloodshed in later chapters, but not any thing explicit! Don't like it, don't read it!  
**A/N****:** Hello everyone! Here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it! Let me know what you think. Any grammar and spelling mistake is mine, and I'll be grateful if you tell me about them, so I can correct them! Infinite thanks to Alethea27 for her help!

* * *

**Chapter 1:** Revelation

That evening Poppy called both Albus and Minerva to her office in the healing ward. Minerva flooed directly to her office while Albus preferred to walk there. He walked in the corridors deep in thought. Strange things were happening which were making the situation worse. He hoped this day wouldn't get any worse, but considering the fact that he had been summoned to Poppy's office, it was unlikely. This day was getting worse! _'Or better' _a treacherous voice said in his head_. 'If Poppy __has__ news of boy__'__s apparent death, then you don't have to worry anymore! All problems are solved_!' the voice continued. He shook his head. This might be the easiest way out, but it wasn't right. No, he would act on the basis of Severus survival, until the boy took his last breath for real! He wouldn't stop trying to make things right.

If Severus is still alive and Poppy's urgent summoning isn't because of it, then he would go to Ministry tomorrow and inquire about the matter of Severus' father, but no, tomorrow might be the time for him to take action, and might be too late for getting information as Ministry expected an answer to their inquiry! Also his appearance in Ministry and in the Department of Children Support Service can attract unwanted attention, and they might even ask for the response to their inquiry! No, he had to get information another way. He started to list name of all his friends in Ministry in his head, to find someone who can get the information he wants.

He reached Hospital Wing still in thought and made his way toward the matron's office. However, when he was passing the only bed with closed curtains, he stopped, and instead made his way toward it. He pushed the curtain aside, but didn't go in farther. He stood looking at the body on the bed.

Severus looked at peace and so innocent, unlike the angry, hateful expression Albus had often seen on his face. '_B__ecause you usually saw him when_ _after __he was in__ a fight with_ _the Marauders__. Something he couldn't' have started, as they were four to one, but in the end it didn't __matter __as he was always punished, while those who were cause of __the__ trouble walked away __without__ any serious punishment_' a voice said at the back of his mind.

He shook his head. It was right, that as an adult, he is at fault, that he should have investigated about Severus' home life and all of the incidents with the Marauders. However, Severus didn't make it any easier for him. He was too smart for his own good and covered his traces so he didn't get anyone's attention.

_'He was bullied in school by students, and __the__professors_ _always took __the__ bullies' side, be it_ _Marauders__ who you supported, or Slytherins who Slughorn did_. _He had enough reason to try to cover any traces because when no one cared about his life in school, why would they care about his home life? Most probably, he thought if he __were to__ tell anyone it just would be used to hurt and humiliate further, and you know he was right_' that voice continued.

"All this feeling of guilt and staring at him won't solve anything" Albus startled by the voice that came from behind. He turned and found Minerva standing several feet away and looking past him at Severus' white face. Albus turned back, looked at Severus and said "I just can't understand how we missed this!" He gestured to Severus' battered body. "How did we miss what was going on here under our noses!"

"Don't speak like we are innocent people, caught in a trap! We knew the Marauders and he were always fighting, and we knew Severus is a Slytherin and the possibility of him attacking one on four is very little! Yet, when the Marauders said he started it, we believed them over reason and Severus words! It is our duty to teach and protect the children and we failed miserably so don't you dare say we were completely unaware!" She said in a stern tone.

Albus slumped and nodded still staring at the prone body on the bed. Minerva sighed and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Come! Poppy wouldn't tell me anything. She wants to say it once and as headmaster you should be there"

Albus nodded again, closed the curtains and followed Minerva to Poppy's office. When they all sat with a cup of tea in their hands, Albus started to speak. "Any change in his condition?"

Poppy sighed. "No, there is no change in his condition which is the problem. Though he is stable now, if he doesn't wake up soon, his body will begin to fail starting with his liver as it has been damaged badly. Spells and potions can only get his body so far! Even though I've had to use a Muggle IV to give him some liquids as his body is quite dehydrated. His body needs food, something sustaining! Even the potions I'm giving him usually are taken on a full stomach"

"You said if he doesn't wake up 'soon'. How long does he have until his organs start to fail?" Minerva asked.

"I can't tell for sure, but I don't think it will be more than a week." Poppy said gravely.

"What? Just one week?" Both of them were shocked. They felt a weight on their chests at hearing it.

"Yes, one week. If we had found him sooner, things would have been easier."

They all bowed their heads, feeling ashamed. They always prided themselves in being responsible adults in their students' lives, but this incident showed just how much they had failed. After several minutes spent in silence, Minerva tried to gather herself and said firmly, "Wallowing in the past and in our mistakes won't solve anything! We have to keep hope in Severus survival and try to make things ready for when he wakes up. He should have the best support possible when he awakens."

"It won't be that easy!" Albus said slowly. At the look he received, he put the Ministry letter on the table between them and explained. "I received this letter from Ministry today. Apparently, Severus' father has claimed that Severus had stolen some money from him and had run away from home. He has said he doesn't care about the money and just want his son back. He also has signed a cancellation form for Severus' sixth and seventh year! I think the date of the cancellation form is the date of Severus' mother funeral"

"What? Why would he do something like that?" Poppy asked.

Minerva was looking at the letter with something akin to disdain. Then like she remembered something, she asked, "You received the cancellation form today?" At Albus' nod she continued "This is strange! They should send these letters in summer so we can remove the student's name from the new year's list!"

"Yes, it is strange!"

"Now what are we going to do? If Ministry is searching for him; we can't keep his presence here hidden for long."

Albus nodded and said "They sent an enquiry about whether Severus was sighted in Hogwarts or not and I have to answer soon. I wanted to consult with someone in Children Support Services about it, but I don't know anyone there and walking into the Ministry to ask some random employee will cause too much attention. They might even question my motivation for this information"

Poppy and Minerva nodded deep in thought. Suddenly Minerva looked at Albus, her eyes widening in excitement. "Why you don't speak with Doreen? I think she mentioned once that she has a friend in that department!"

"Doreen? James' mother?" Albus asked. Minerva nodded as a small smile formed on her lips.

"I'll ask her to bring her friend to my office today."

"Today? Albus, would it not be better to contact her tomorrow morning?"

"No, I usually answer Ministry's letter in a day's time! If it takes more than a few days, it would seem suspicious! We don't know how long will it take for us to find a solution so the sooner we start, the better!"

Both witches, nodded and with that they said goodbye and the wizard and witch departed from the medical ward. They walked in silence and at the bottom of the stairs which separated their ways, they departed with a nod.

The moment Albus entered his office; he moved to the fireplace and threw some floo powder in and called out, "Potter Manor."

He had thought about the approach he is going to take for this meeting and other ones. He had known the Potters for a long time and knew they would keep his secret, but he couldn't be sure about Doreen's friend. He suspected that he is not the only one who is aware of Severus case and until he settled everything or at least knew about that person and his/hers motivation, he preferred to keep things silent.

He waited for a minute before Doreen brought down the fireplace ward and Albus saw her crouched in front of fireplace. An expression of surprise came upon her face.

"Albus? What a surprise! Has James done something? Has something happened to him? Albus, tell me my James is fine!"

"He is well and rocking, Doreen!" Albus chuckled. "I contacted you for another reason. Minerva told me you have a friend in the 'Children Support Services' department of Ministry. Is this true?"

Doreen looked confused when she said "Yes, Rosaline Bones, but she is not a friend! She is a cousin of mine several generations removed, but we have good relationship! Why do you ask?"

Albus didn't give her chance to say more. "Is she trustworthy? Can she keep secrets?"

"Of course she is!"

"Can you bring her to my office, today?"

"Today? What's the matter, Albus? You are worrying me!"

"Yes, today! It is important, Doreen. If you can bring her to my office, I'll explain everything then!"

"Um …okay. I'll see whether she can come. Is seven good?"

"Yes, it is good."

"Ok, then." She closed the connection.

Albus sighed, before getting up slowly and sitting down behind his desk.

~**I'm a page break**~

Seven o'clock found the wizard and two witches, sitting in the headmaster office, sipping tea and doing small talk. After five minutes of introduction and pleasantries, Doreen Potter put her cup in her saucer and then both of them on the table between them and asked, "Are you going to tell us what this is about, Albus?"

Albus sighed, put his cup down, and started to speak. "First both of you must swear an oath not to reveal what I am going to tell you to anyone, even your son and husband, Doreen."

Though both witches had identical expressions of confusion, they drew their wands and repeated the wordings Albus told them. Albus started his story. "The matter is about a half-blood Slytherin who had been abused by his Muggle father severely."

"Did you manage to save him? Um …is he a boy or a girl?" Doreen asked.

"A boy, and yes, if you can call it 'saving'. We reached at the last minute. It was three days ago and his condition is still critical!"

"Poor boy!" Doreen muttered.

"What about his mother?" Rosaline jumped quickly on the legal aspect of case.

"She is dead. She died in March and from the state we found their home in; I think we shouldn't rule out the possibility that she was murdered"

Both witches eyes widened, horrified, but after several minutes of silence Doreen asked, "How old is he and what is his name?"

"Fifteen."

"Fifteen? You mean he is same age as James? And you just found out he was being abused?"

"Yes, he is same age as James, and yes, he was too good at covering it up so that even his best friend who knew him since before Hogwarts wasn't aware of this," Albus said, careful not to say that no one here had cared enough to see the signs and investigate.

Rosaline muttered, "All of them are good at it."

"No wonder he ended up in Slytherin, abused and hating anything to do with Muggles"

Albus shook his head. "Severus' best friend is Muggleborn and to my knowledge Severus cares about her a lot." Though in everyone eyes their friendship was ended, Albus could see how much Severus and Lily cared about each other. Though Lily preferred her Gryffindor friends to Severus, Albus in his talk with her found out she still cared about Severus.

Doreen was surprised, but a part of Albus' words caught her attention. "Severus? As in Severus Snape? The boy James and Sirius prank? But from what I heard from them, he is a vicious boy and a member of group of children who hate and hex Muggleborns in school! There are also some rumors about the parents of some of them that they have joined the one who calls himself Voldemort!"

"There is a high possibility that those rumors are right, but Severus' case is different. There was a misunderstanding that I admit I played a role in," Albus said vaguely. He didn't want to elaborate about the events and his role in Severus' current situation. He didn't want to tell Doreen about his disregard for Severus' home life, his ignorance of his situation in the house of snakes. And the unjust punishment he gave Severus in his encounters with the Marauders.

He wanted to change subject to distract Doreen from her current line of thoughts, but before he could say anything, Rosaline said, "To my understanding it is an abuse case like any other! There is going to be a petition, an examination to prove abuse, words of witnesses and then a hearing like the other cases! I just don't see why there is any need for this level of secrecy!"

"Well, there is problems even on that case, Severus is a proud, reserved, and private boy and I don't think he would consent to a physical examination" Rosaline lips pursed at that, but Albus continued evenly, "However, today I received a letter from Ministry that complicated things greatly. And that's the reason I asked for secrecy. Apparently, for some unknown reason, Severus' father has gone to Muggle authorities and claimed that Severus had run away from home after he stole money from him. He insisted that the money is not important for him and he just wants his son to be found and returned to him!"

"What? Why would he do this?" They both said. Both of them were obviously shocked.

"I don't know and that's what I want to find out, but also there is the matter of cancellation form"

"Cancellation form?" Doreen repeated.

"Yes, apparently Severus' father signed a cancellation form for his NEWTS level degree on the day of his mother's funeral, but I just received the form today instead of in the summer! It was with a Ministry letter stating that according to the cancellation form, Severus can't continue his education so in case he was spotted at Hogwarts or in Hogsmeade, he was to be returned to his 'concerned' father immediately!"

Rosaline sighed "Now I see the reason behind all this secrecy and haste. You can't keep his presence here quiet for long!"

Albus nodded. "That's why I need your help and for you to keep it silent! For helping Severus I need to know the reason for his father reclaiming him. Besides that I suspect that someone wanted to keep the cancellation silent, but I can't imagine why."

"What is strange for me is how his father knew about cancellation procedure! It is not customary even in the wizarding world to not allow children to take their NEWTs!" Rosaline said.

"Well, his mother could have told him!" said Doreen.

"If Professor Dumbledore's assumptions about Severus' mother murder are right then I highly doubt that she wanted to cancel Severus' education or had told something in that regard to her husband" Said Rosaline.

Albus nodded. After that there were several minutes of silence where everyone had in their own thoughts. Rosaline cleared her throat to get the attention of the other two occupants of room and said, "Now, I understand perfectly why you called for our help and I swear I will do my uttermost to help without anyone noticing. If that's all, I'll go to ministry to see what I can find in Children Support Services. Tomorrow I'll speak briefly with some of my friends in other departments who I assure you are trustworthy and will keep silent, to see what we can find."

Albus smiled and nodded.

"If you need any help for Severus, just let me know! I'll speak with James and Sirius over holidays and tell them not to prank him anymore!"

Albus shook his head. "No, don't tell them anything. As I said before, Severus is a private boy, and as I admit I played a role in the misunderstanding about him! I don't want him to think that I spoke about his problems to his rivals to humiliate him. I will talk to them about this misunderstanding when Severus is better."

Doreen pursed her lips and nodded reluctantly. Then the two witches were gone. Leaving the old wizard to his thoughts.

~*I'm another page break*~

The next day near down, Dumbledore had a surprise visit in form of Rosaline Bones and Doreen Potter. While he knew Mrs. Bones would come, he didn't expect it to be so early in the morning.

"Am I right to assume you found something?" Albus asked and when Rosaline nodded, Albus gestured with his hand to them to sit down.

The moment they sat down, Rosaline opened her mouth to speak, but stopped when Albus raised his hand.

"If you would wait a minute, I prefer Poppy and Minerva be here for this. I'll get them while you eat something." He stood and moved towards fireplace. An elf suddenly appeared with a tray containing a teapot, five cups, and a dish of biscuits, setting the tray down on the table in front of the two witches.

When everyone was seated with a cup of tea in their hands, Rosaline spoke, "First of all, I want to know who this boy is?" She received four confused star as response.

"I told you his name is Severus Snape, a half-blood Slytherin" Albus said calmly.

"I know that, but what I mean is who he is? What does he have all these people after him?"

"All what people?" Asked Doreen.

"I take it, you don't know anything either?" Albus asked Doreen.

Doreen shook her head. "All Rosaline said was that we needed to speak with you urgently."

"There are many people who are trying to get their hands on him, one way or another! I asked one of my colleague about him and I got a suspicious response. I sneaked into Children Support Services and two other departments and what I found was shocking! And what is even more shocking is that some of these people are very powerful and influential and there are some rumors about most of them; that they have ties to this man who calls himself Voldemort."

The other four in the room were both shocked and horrified. Rosaline continued without waiting for their response. "And while most of them don't have any documents or evidence in their file, Lucius Malfoy even has all the legal documents for guardianship ready. They just lack Severus' signature!"

"Guardianship?" Dumbledore murmured, but in the silence of room everyone heard it.

"Yes, and he is not the only one! There are others who want to take his guardianship. Someone named Stephan Bareed claimed that his grandfather had named him his godfather so he is naturally his guardian. A witch has gone so far as to claim that when he was born, she was near five and their mothers had bonded them, so she is his magical guardian until he is of age and they can marry!"

With every word the room occupants' eyes widened more and more!

"Could that man claim such thing? Considering that everyone knew Lord Prince disowned his daughter even if most don't know why!"

Rosaline sighed. "I looked into it. Severus Prince had disowned his daughter, but not any children she might have!"

"So Severus is the heir to prince fortune, and one of the richest mans in the wizarding world?" asked Minerva incredulous.

"Yes, and it is easy for influential people to get the information about his mother death and naturally want to get their hands on it! But the fact that most of these people be rumored to have connection with one person can't be coincidental!" said Rosaline and others nodded their agreement.

"Severus is a very talented young man!" Poppy said

Albus nodded. "He got O in all of his OWLs," he added.

Poppy nodded and said. "His best subjects are Potion and Defense against Dark Arts. When Horace is too busy to make the hospital's potions, Severus usually made them. He is a genius in potions and can even make NEWT level potions. He told me once he has even invented a spell! His own spell!" Poppy said like a proud mother with a gentle smile on her lips.

The other four's eyes were wide with surprise. Creating spells was not an easy feat! Most of people twice or thrice Severus' age hadn't managed such things. Doreen knew that neither she nor her husband even managed it. It was shocking that a fifteen year-old boy had managed such a feat. And suddenly they had an understanding of why these people were after Severus.

Dumbledore who recovered from his shock rather quickly said. "That explains why Tom is trying to get Severus." The four witches nodded.

There was several minutes of silence as everyone thought about the implication of this information for Severus and how it changed things before a thought occurred to Minerva and she asked Rosaline, "Do you know why his father has said he wants him back?"

Rosaline nodded her lips in a thin line. "Apparently the cancellation form wasn't the only matter that Severus' father was informed of. He has been told about Severus' inheritance and his guardian's access to them! He has signed a form requesting to receive a large amount of money each month for taking care of Severus!"

"What?" Minerva and Poppy said at the same time.

"Who told him?" Asked Doreen.

"That explains why he wants Severus to be returned to him!" Albus said solemnly.

Rosaline nodded and in answer to Doreen's question said. "Albert Peterson. He was the Ministry employee who attended Eileen Snape funeral" At the lack of reaction from her audience she explained, "He is an employee in the Children Support Service Department. It is not their duty to attend funerals or give out cancellation forms! Also his name is on Severus' father's money withdrawal form! But more importantly his name is also on Malfoy's guardianship documents!"

Understanding lit up in their eyes. Then Minerva frowned and said, "So we can assume that Lucius Malfoy was behind all of these." At the nods she received she continued, "But what I don't understand is why they withheld the cancellation form from us? Wouldn't it have been more convenient to send it to us in summer as they usually do? To my understanding that was the first thing that made us suspicious and caused us to investigate." Albus nodded his agreement.

"Then either he has some other plan we don't know about or someone else interfered with his plans" Doreen concluded logically.

"Now that you mentioned it, it might be possible. Professor Dumbledore do you have the letter that the Ministry sent to you?"

"Please call me Albus, and yes I have it." Dumbledore opened a drawer of his desk and brought the parchment out. Rosaline took the parchment from him and inspected it closely before looking at the other people in the room.

"It is just a guess, and a very far one at that, but this letter was sent by Alice Ferb. She works in Department of Education. Her husband Mike Ferb works in Department of Children Support Services and he was working on the Stephan Bareed's file. You know I found a document in that file that presented rather good evidence that the claim of Mr. Bareed is right, but it was determined to be a fake by Mr. Peterson."

"Wait a minute! You are saying that they are sabotaging each other work?"

Rosaline shrugged. "It is just a guess," she muttered.

"But if all of them work for one person, why should they sabotage each other's work?" Asked Doreen in confusion.

"Maybe Tom had promised them some reward and each of them wants it for themselves," Albus said.

"What I don't understand is that why Malfoy needed Severus' father to know about cancellation form and money withdrawal?" No one had any answer to that.

"Those things are not important, what is important now is to come up with a way to save Severus! By the way how is he?" Rosaline directed the last question at Poppy.

"No change. He is still unconscious." Poppy replied with a sad sigh.

"What can we do?" Minerva asked wearily.

"Bring up the abuse of course! I know Severus is a private person and might have objections to a physical examination, but that would be our best option!" Said Rosaline.

Albus, Minerva, and Poppy exchanged some wary looks, before Albus cleared his throat and said.

"There is another problem, beside Severus' objection" Albus looked closely at his audience, before taking a deep breath and saying, "At the end of last year, Severus tried to commit suicide." Both witches' eyes widened and a gasp escaped Doreen's mouth. They thought they are done being shocked after all they had seen and heard in the recent twenty hours, but they were wrong.

Albus continued without any comment on their reactions. "He nearly died, but Poppy managed to save him. Now, even if Severus consents to the physical examination, the healers assigned by Ministry will bring that up and Severus will be institutionalized in St. Mungo's mental ward most probably," he explained.

Rosaline frowned and her lips were pursed. After that no one spoke. There was only the sounds of cups and saucers clinking from time to time.

After what seemed an eternity which was only ten minutes, Rosaline broke the silence, "I think they might be a way to solve this problem. It won't be an easy job, especially for you Professor Dumbledore, but it saves Severus from mental ward and will make things easier"

"What is it?" Dumbledore asked earnestly.

"You should become his guardian"

**TBC...**


	6. Revelation: Part Two

Change The Fate: The Fallen Angel Arise

By Saramagician

**Disclaimer****:** I don't own Harry Potter, if I did...I think you can guess what would happen!

**Rate****: **Rated T just to be safe  
**Summary****: **There is always a light in the middle of darkness, you just must be brave enough to see it and to embrace it! Then, you will see that you don't need to take the burden all by yourself; you see that you are not alone. A sequel to 'Face The World Alone: Tale Of A Fallen Angel'  
**Warning: **Mention of child abuse and attempt suicide, some violence and bloodshed in later chapters, but not any thing explicit! Don't like it, don't read it!  
**A/N****:** Hello every one! This chapter is a tribute to Alan Rickman. He was a great person and a great actor who brought to life many legendary characters! He will be missed, but not forgotten as he lives in mind and heart of everyone who saw even one of his works! He was the inspiration for all the fans of Severus Shape! This chapter is unbeta ed, so any grammar and spelling mistake is mine, and I'll be grateful if you tell me about them, so I can correct them! I hope you enjoy it! Let me know what you think.

* * *

**Chapter 6:** Revelation: Part Two

"What?" Everyone asked.

"Headmaster should become his guardian" Rosaline said again, emphasizing.

"Severus will never consent to this" Dumbledore said.

"But how does it help?" Minerva asked.

"I don't believe I'm saying this, but this is a very hard case, a case that doesn't gives satisfactory result with regular legal way, so we have to methods similar to Mr. Malfoy's."

"You mean we have to bribe Ministry officials." Doreen asked.

Rosaline chuckled and said "No, if there is any documents needed, I'll prepare them without any bribe or money! I promise!" She chuckled again "what I meant was to use influence to get our way! If headmaster become his guardian, then we can bring the abuse and suicide case forward together. By bringing up abuse, not only Severus' father won't have any claim on Severus, but also cases of cancellation form and money will come up as well! It will put Malfoy in trouble, so he won't be able to come up with anything for a while. Severus' inheritance will be safe as well. Ministry officials which accepted bribe will be in trouble; serve them right. By bringing up suicide case along with abuse, we can make sure that the abuse case goes smoothly. You can even try to use your influence to put Madam Pomfrey as the healer for the physical examination instead of some random healer of Ministry" She said the last part to Dumbledore "I think he will be more comfortable considering that she had healed him before."

"Is such thing possible?" Asked Poppy.

"Yes, you just have to give an oath that you won't hide anything and will tell the truth. The suicide case will be a little tougher, but it is possible. In the past, I think there were cases that the family of the mad person had preferred to take care of them in their home, instead of hospitalizing them in the mental wards. Of course Severus is not mad, so it should be easier. I think we can even use the death her mother and the abuse as motivation to make them sympathize and make things easier, but I think that a monitoring period is inevitable, so Severus should consent to a monitoring charm to make sure he doesn't hurt himself or others for a period of time. However, as you practically live in the school, as Severus' headmaster and guardian you can ask o keep him in the school under surveillance. It means that as soon as Severus is well enough, he can attend his classes."

The other three woman were nodding in agreement, but there was a frown on Dumbledore's face as he said. "It depend too much on Severus' consent. His consent to physical examination, my guardianship, monitoring charm."

"Yes, but it is his best option, and for now it is our only plan. We will prepare for this and wait for Severus to wake up. We think about those problems, when we come to them."

They were silent for a moment before Dumbledore said "but we don't know how long will it take for Severus to wake up and in what mental state he will be when he did! And I can't ignore Ministry's inquiry for much longer! I already took a risk in not answering them as they will get suspicious."

"Then answer them!" Rosaline said.

"But what should we tell them?" Minerva asked.

"Truth! Or at least as much truth as possible." Rosaline said.

"What?" They all asked. "They'll return him to his father!" Poppy said.

"Tell them Severus is here and that his situation is critical, so he cannot be moved" Rosaline said.

"If we tell this, then we have to explain why he is in this condition and then the abuse case will start before Albus can take Severus' guardianship" Minerva said.

"No, we don't!" Dumbledore, who had caught up with Rosaline plan, said. Then he turned to Rosaline and said. "Am I right in assuming that you want me to just tell Ministry that Severus came to Hogwarts in this condition and omit the part about how he came to be in this condition or how he came to Hogwarts?"

"Exactly! A–" Rosaline said, but she was cut off by Poppy, before she could say more.

"Severus' legs are broken! How are you going to convince Ministry that Severus came to Hogwarts by himself?"

"We are not saying that he came by himself, we are just saying that whether he came by himself or had help, we don't know!" Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling.

"Even if we say he came by himself, I know that his legs are broken, you know, but the Ministry officials don't! And they won't check on him, until he wake up, and by then everything will be as it should be!" Rosaline said.

"If we want to go through with this, we have to be careful, because Ministry might not check on him, but who says that no one will?" Doreen said. And while she didn't elaborated everyone understood who she meant and nodded their head in agreement.

They were silent for some time before Minerva and Doreen started a conversation about something they had read in Daily Prophet and Dumbledore, Rosaline, and Poppy started to speak about Severus' medical condition and how he was found in the first place.

They talked for an hour, before Rosaline left with Poppy to see Severus' medical file, promising to ready guardianship documents as fast as possible without any unnecessary person's knowledge – she had to get the signature of the Head of the department of Children Service and some others, but they didn't need to see who is taking the guardianship of who, so she was going to put some illusions on the names.

Doreen left as well asking to be informed of Severus' condition. Minerva left as well to get ready for her classes before the start of the breakfast. Dumbledore was left with his thoughts of a dark haired boy.

~oOo~

It was the evening of the fifth day since Severus was admitted in Hogwarts' Hospital and two days since Poppy said Severus will not make it to the next week, if he don't wake up. Albus Dumbledore was currently walking the corridors toward Hospital Wing and the reason for it was not to check on Severus, though he would do that as well. No, he was going there, because he needed a pain reliving potion for his headache. He spent the last two days communicating with Ministry, speaking with Rosaline and Poppy, on top of all of his duties.

After answering Ministry's inquiry, there was a swarm of owls from different officers asking about details and such, some even wanted to come to Hogwarts to check on him. Albus after consulting with Rosaline and Poppy declined and explained that Severus was in no condition to accept visitors, as it was not within Ministry rules to visit in situations like this, they would have to wait till Severus wake up and then send a request.

When he wasn't contacting Ministry, Albus was spending his time with Rosaline and Poppy. Rosaline was a fierce and protective woman when it came to the abused children, so while she was the one who suggested Dumbledore become Severus' guardian, even said that it was their best option to help Severus, and was trying to prepare the guardianship documents as discreetly as possible, she wanted to make sure that Dumbledore know what he needs to do and accepts it. She had read Severus' medical file – as she wanted to take both abuse and suicide cases – and decided that the best way to insure that Dumbledore knew what he was getting himself into, was to go through every problem Severus was going to have and the way he should support Severus as his guardian. As she said to him repeatedly she wants to make sure he knows what he have to do, as when Severus wakes up there won't be anytime for second thoughts.

He entered the Hospital Wing still in his thoughts, but some unusual sounds brought him out of his thoughts. He looked to the partition with closed curtain where the unusual sound were coming from. He made his way toward it and opened the curtains forcefully. What he saw shocked him.

Severus was on his side convulsing, scratching at his chest and throat like he couldn't breath, while Poppy was trying to keep him still and stop his hands from hurting himself even more.

He joined the matron quickly in restraining the convulsing teen and asked. "What happened?"

"I don't know, he was Okay, I was just checking him when it started. It was like he was suffocating, I turned him to his side, just in case that his tongue or something else was in his airway, but it didn't help. I cleared his air way and checked for problems. His air way is clear. His throat is a little swollen which I suspect has some thing to do with fading bruise on his throat, but it didn't cause any problem before, so it is irrational to think that it is the cause. I checked everything else, his condition hasn't changed at all, so I don't understand what is the cause, I wanted to put a tube magically in his throat, to see whether it helps or not, but he started convulsing and scratching, and I was trying to keep him still, now that you are here, you can help me! Try to keep him on his side with one hand and hold his hands with the other, so I can put the tube."

Albus tried to keep Severus still, while Poppy casted the necessary spell. After putting the tube, Severus sagged a little, obviously breathing more easily. His hands went limp in Dumbledore's, but unfortunately the tube wasn't any help for convulsing, as Severus continued to spasm. They tried to keep him still throughout his seizure. Little by little Severus' shakings lessened, till Severus' body went limp completely. They sighed in relief, went to clean up, and retreat to Poppy's office to discuss this new development, when they noticed a change in Severus condition which surprised them; Severus eye lids fluttered and opened.

~oOo~

Severus was in a dark place. He was there since his mother disappeared. His was floating in the darkness. Well, sort of. He promised his mother to live, but now he was kind of regretting it. Despite his mother reassurance that everything going to be better, Severus couldn't help but feel that even if he returned to life nothing is going to change. At best his survival will be because someone has found him in the basement – the possibility of which was less than zero as 'normal' people didn't even pass this area, let alone entering their house, finding him in the basement, and taking him – and after spending some time in hospital when they find out that he don't have anyone, they will send him to a orphanage, where he will stay until he become of age, and after that...well, nothing! He didn't have any education in muggle world. In the Wizarding World he just has taken some O. exam which he doesn't know their results. He doesn't have any connection or one knut on him. Of course, he could join the man who Malfoy was speaking about...what was he called? Oh, Lucius called him Dark Lord. But he doubted this Dark Lord would look at a penniless half-blood like him twice, when he had rich, influential, pure-blood people like Malfoys, or Roisers on his side. In the best case they will accept him as a servant and treat him like their house-elves. If only he could get his Mastery in Potions, then everyone would have respected him, he would invent new potions and become rich, then he would have become so powerful, that nothing and no one would dare touch him.

Overall, if he returned to life, his future didn't look to bright, but even that if was too big, considering that he was _floating_ in dark palace where he couldn't see, hear, or feel anything. He started to walk, or at least he thought thats what he was doing – as it was hard to tell, considering that there was literally nothing around him even ground. Every step he took, he felt like he was stepping on clouds, but there was nothing , or at least he could see anything. It was strange feeling like walking on a roof with closed eyes, and not knowing whether the next step you will take will be on the roof or over the edge. A feeling of that he was going to fall any minutes. Perhaps it was because of this feeling that he noticed with delay that his surroundings was changing. No, changing would be the wrong word, his surrounding was shrinking, the space was closing on him, the darkness was crushing him, squeezing the air out out of his lungs. There was no air in his lungs, or maybe there was no air in the space around him, but no, it was because of the darkness that has entered his lungs that he couldn't get in any air! He didn't know how he knew this, he just knew! Maybe because of the weight he felt in his lungs. He tried to cough it out, but it was no use. Severus clutched at his throat trying to get in some air, but he hands were heavy, too heavy. Actually, all his limbs were heavy. It was like darkness has permeated through his whole body, weighed it down.

His knees buckled under him, unable to carry this huge wight any more. He fell on his four. His heart was going wild in his chest and he was panting; his eyes were widened and his mouth was open like a fish out of water. His chest felt tight. It was like with every breath he tried to take, more darkness entered his body and he felt it was going to explode any moment. Severus brought one hand to his chest, while tried to hold his balance with his other hand. He desperately, started to massage, hit, scratch, at his chest...anything that would make this wight to to come out and end his suffering.

His other hand was unable to hold him right for long, and soon he fell down on his side, choking on air. His hands were grasping at his chest while he could feel the darkness closing on him, entering every part of his body. He felt the darkness swallowed him and then he knew no more.

~oOo~

When Severus came to the first thing he noticed was that something bog was in his throat which was irritating his throat, so he did what everyone would do; try to expel it, by moving his throat muscle in a throw up move. That's when he noticed the next two points: First, he is too weak to move a muscle, second moving or not, it hurts; everything hurts.

Then in the next second a swarm of thoughts attacked his sluggish mind. Most of which he couldn't comprehend. He spent a minute to decipher the two most prominent ones: 'Where am I?' and 'why everything hurts'

He did know that the answer to these questions were important, but he didn't know why, he just knew that he had to find the answer to these questions. He knew he was too weak to move – a fact that he knew, like he knew his name is Severus, but didn't know how he knew this – but he knew that finding the answer to these questions precede everything, so in move made by sheer will, Severus opened his eyes. All that greeted him was hazy white.

~oOo~

Five days. James couldn't believe it. It was five days since he was in Hospital Wing and heard about Snape's situation. Five days since he saw Snape's pale form. Of course, it wasn't the only time; He had gone to Hospital Wing twice more, in the middle of night, under his cloak. It was five days, and still James didn't know what to make of it. His friends has noticed something is wrong with him. Of course, they had! They were his best friends and knew him very well, but he didn't tell them anything. He wanted to come to a conclusion with his thoughts before telling them. And by the way things were progressing or lack thereof, they had to wait a long time before he told them anything! Something that his friends apparently didn't like, because unlike the two first days where they left him alone when he said he was okay, they just insisted more and more that he tell them what is wrong.

Though, apparently they were not the only ones, as Frank asked him if he was alright the other day and in explanation said he seemed 'quite subdued' and a little 'distant'.

He couldn't tell them; Couldn't tell them about the turmoil that was going inside his head. He couldn't tell them that one minute he didn't care about what happened to Snape and said to himself that he deserved it because he was a slimy git who not only everyone had to suffer for his existence, but also they had to tolerate him as pushes his large nose in others business. And in the next moment he thinks that he should be ashamed of himself for not caring about what happened to another human being, Snape or not, and the next moment he thinks that whether Snape is even a human being or not with that hideous face and grease dripping from his hair and the next he is ashamed of what he was thinking; It was rather confusing because everything was different in comparison to the previous five years even the way that Dumbledore was talking about Snape. While always Dumbledore was uncaring what they did to Snape, that night Dumbledore's voice was grave as he talked about how Snape didn't get along with his housemates. It was confusing and the worst part was that he couldn't tell anyone; Definitely not teachers, in the best case they would just pat him in the back and dismiss him and in the worst case he would end up with house deduction, a lecture, or worst...detention. Now that he was thinking again, he wasn't sure which one was worst or best. Was it better for him to be just dismissed; without any punishment and without any answers, or being lecture and punished and probably getting some answers too.

**TBC...**


End file.
